Voyager and the Alien Hero
by GTJames11743
Summary: Ben Tennyson the famous wielder of Ultimatrix was out on a joy ride in The Rustbucket 3 but ends up in a fight with Vilgax. After a short battle Ben is accidentally sent to the Star Trek Universe and becomes a valued member of the Voyager crew and will try everything in his power to help them home. (This is my first story on fanfiction so please show mercy.)
1. Chapter 1

It had all started as a simple joy ride in the Rustbucket 3 but had esculated in the ship being fired upon by a ship commanded by none other than Vilgax Conqueror of Ten Planets. The only occupant of the Rustbucket 3 was a 19 year old tennager with brown hair was wearing a black shirt with blue pants and black and white shoes but the most noteable things about him was his jacket that had a number 10 on his left side which had a white stripe going through it and he also had bright green eyes which rivaled the color of the watch on his left arm but this was no ordinary watch. Ben Tennyson, Wearer of the Ultimatrix, cursed as he initiated evasive maneuvers before the blasts sent by Vilgax's ship could hit him. Ben quickly looked at a nearby panel to check the status of the Rustbucket. Growing more worried he found the panel saying that the shields were down to twenty percent and that the weapon systems were down. "Dang it, he just had to fight me now when i'm trying to have some fun," Ben said. Before he could say anything further the Rustbucket was hit by another powerful blast making the shields go down to almost nothing. An incoming hail suddenly started to come through the communication panel. _Vilgax calling to ask me to surrender, how original. If I get him to gloat for a bit_ _I might be able to buy some time to send a distress call to any Plumber base,_ he thought. Already having the message ready Ben answered the hail. A menacing squid like humanoid of the Chimera Sui Generis race suddenly showed up on a newly installed holo display. (He looks like his AF & UA form) "Ben Tennyson surrender now and give me the Ultimatrix or I will blast your ship to pieces and rip that device off your cold dead limb and mount your head on my trophy wall," Vilgax said. "Well Vilgy as much as I want to come over for a nice playdate I have to pass," Ben said back. "I knew you would say that Tennyson so before you die I can say that no one will be able to help you because i have been scrambling all your communications since we have been talking," Vilgax said with an evil grin. Shocked Ben checked the distress call he sent out only to find that Vilgax was correct that is was scrambled. With an evil chuckle Vilgax cut the communication. _No way i'm going to let Vilgax kill me so I got to think fast,_ Ben thought to himself. Ben started to think about different ways to get out of this situation but they all revolved around the Ultimatrix which was currently not working due to radiation from a nearby nebula. Suddenly he got an idea thanks to his best friend Kevin E. Levin. Kevin had recently gotten a really expensive quantum drive. When Ben asked about how he got the drive Kevin said he had bought it from a expensive retailer. Ben had laughed for almost a hour until his cousin Gwen got him to stop. Quickly bringing the quantum drive online he saw that it need two minuted to get to full charge. He diverted any available power to make the charge go faster. Taking a chance he brought the Rustbucket around and started to head right for Vilgax's ship. He reasoned that since he was close the ship would not be able to fire its main gun at the Rustbucket so all he had to worry about was the smaller laser batteries that would be used to combat fighter crafts. Zooming his way around the outside of Vilgax's ship he could almost feel Vilgax's rage increasing.

On the bridge of Vilgax's ship named 'The Revenge' Vilgax was fuming. "Stay still you human mongril," Vilgax yelled gaining a jump from his robotic foot soldiers. He took confort that he never put his people in harms way even though he had conquered his home planet more than a few human years ago. He would never tell anyone but himself but he did care about his people which he showed when he had been forced to ally with his long time enemy Ben Tennyson and his accursed friends to combat Zs'Skayr or Ghostfreak as he was called by Tennyson. Returning his mind back to the present he ordered the drone manning the operations console to give him a status of Tennyson's vessel. "Master Ben Tennyson's vessel is reqistering a massive energy influx," the drone replied. "Master reading show that the energy is that of a quantum drive," a tactical drone added. Acting quickly he ordered the drone manning the weapons console to fire at the exact location of the quantum drive. Sitting back in his command chair he intertwined his fingers and grinned. "You lose Tennyson," he said laughing.

Sweating profusley Ben continued to to dodge as many laser blasts as he could. Suddenly the deck shook around Ben. Looking to the diagnosic panel he saw that the hit he took was causing an overload in the quantum drive. Sighing he tried to turn it off only to find that to his shock that there was nothing he could do. Out of nowhere the quantum drive sent a massive energy blast out into space shocking Ben. A large vortex opened and started to pull both ships in. _Oh god oh god oh god_ , was all he was able to say to himself before both ship were pulled in. Ben was continually thrown about the cockpit until the ship was pushed back into normal space. Feeling very weak he walked to the communication panel and sent out his distress signal hoping that it would go through. He then fell into unconsciousness. Within a few minutes a signal came through the panel and played through the deck speakers. "This is Captian Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We are on an intercept course to render aid. Please keep your distress signal active so we can get a lock on your position. We are ten minutes from your positon hold out as long as you can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow only nine days and I already get people to like my story. I am surprised and hope to continue to bring more chapters.**

 **missmeow1968: I am putting him in near the beginning of season 4**

 **tomahawkESP: Thanks for the advice and I will take it to heart**

 **JackJack0: Thanks for the compliment**

Captain Janeway and Lieutenant Tuvok were discussing security concerns on board Voyager in the Captains Ready Room when suddenly the voice of the first office came through the Captains combadge. "Captain Janeway to the bridge. We are recieving a distress call from an unknown vessel," said Commander Chakotay. After agreeing to put their discussion on hold until for a few hours both Starfleet personnel walked onto the bridge and went to their usual positions. "Report Commander," Janeway said to Chakotay. "About a minute ago Harry detected a distress call a few light years away," Chakotay relied. "On screen," Janeway said while moving to her chair. After sitting down a human male in his late teens appeared on the view screen. "Mayday Mayday this is Ben Tennyson I am under attack. Vilgax has attacked my ship and caused severe damage. I don't know how long I can last so I need immediate assistance. Please hurry," the message said before starting to repeat. Everyone on the bridge except for Tuvok looked stunned. _How did this kid make it to the Delta Quadrant,_ Janeway thought. "Lieutenant Paris set course to his vessel Warp 8. Lieutenant Tuvak open a channel," Janeway ordered. As Paris set course Tuvok replied, "Channel opened". "This is Captian Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager. We are on an intercept course to render aid. Please keep your distress signal active so we can get a lock on your position. We are ten minutes from your positon hold out as long as you can." _Lets hope we get there in time,_ Janeway thought as they went to warp.

When Voyager dropped out of warp they found a green ship that looked like a jet. "Harry what does your scans say," Janeway asked Ensign Kim. "The hull is made of a titanium alloy that has been breached in the cargo area. The cockpit looks to be sealed off from the cargo area and reads only one lifeform. We should hurry because our scans show that the ship is overloading and will self destruct in about one minute," Harry said to Captian Janeway. "Commander we don't have much time transport over and immediatly transport mister Tennyson to sickbay," Janeway quickly said to Commander Chakotay who was in the transporter room. "Aye Captain," Chakotay said to the captain while nodding to the transporter chief. Once he and the away team who consisted of himself and lieutenant Tuvok quickly spotted the kid who sent the distress call. After scanning to see if he was still alive Tuvok tapped his combadge and said, "Tuvok to Voyager three to beam straight to sickbay." Immediatly afterwards all three transported into sickbay where the doctor told them to set him on one of the biobeds. Seeing that they would not be of any help both men exited sickbay and went to a turbolift where they went back to the bridge. Halfway there the felt the ship being rocked from the blastwave from the kids ship exploading. Walking onto the bridge Janeway asked how the kid was doing. "Before we left we saw that the doctor was able to stabilize him," Chakotay said to her. Looking relieved Janeway returned her gaze back to the view screen which showed the few bits of wreakage of the vessel they saved the kid from. "We'll stay here until mister Tennyson wakes up so we can ask him how he got here," Janeway said to all not knowing that another vessel was quickly making its way to their position to finish its job of killing Ben Tennyson.

Once all bridge operations returned to normal Janeway decided to go down to sickbay to check on mister Tennyson. "Chakotay you have the bridge. I'm going to go check on our guest in sickbay," she said to Chakotay. After seeing Chakotay nod she went to the turbolift and told it to go to deck five. Once she arrived on deck five she quickly walked to the sickbay doors which opened due to her presence. Inside she found the doctor checking Tennyson's vitals but she was confused when she also saw Seven of Nine also in the room. "Hows our guest doctor," she asked the doctor. "Aw Captain I was just about to call you. All of mister Tennyson's wounds have been healed and I have been able to deduce that he had a mild concussion which I have also healed," the doctor replied back to the captain. "Good to hear it doctor. When do you think he will wake up," she asked the doctor. "He sould wake up rather shortly. I should tell you that when I was scanning him the tricorder picked up wierd readings coming from that watch like device on his arm," the doctor said. Looking confused she walked up to the biobed and looked upon the device that the doctor described. The device was green in color and had a dial on the top that was facing upwards which had a hourglass shape on it. "When I scanned it I found that it had numerous different DNA signatures in it. When I tried to take it off it refused to come off. I had requested Seven to come to sickbay to assist me in taking off the device but it still refused," the doctor explained. The captain nodded and was about to say something when the ship suddenly rocked from an unknown impact which set off the Red Alert Klaxon. Racing back to the bridge she arrived just in time for Tuvok to report that they were being hailed. "On screen," the captain ordered. Suddenly a squid looking humanoid appeared onscreen. "This is Captian Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager why have you fired on upon my vessel," the captain asked the squid humanoid. "Where is Ben Tennyson," the being ordered disregarding the captains question. "He is in our sickbay recovering. Why is he so important to you," Janeway replied back. "Give him to me now and your deaths will be merciful," the squid said to Janeway. "If you intend to inflict harm upon him then we will not give him to you," Janeway said. "Foolish human no being in the galaxy can stop me from killing Ben Tennyson. Once I do kill him I will enslave his people and rule the universe as Vilgax the Ulitimate," the squid man said as he started to laugh like a madman before he ended his hail. "Lieutenant Paris evasive maneuvers. Lieutenant Tuvok target his weapons and engines," the Janeway ordered the two officers. Tuvok fired numerous phaser blasts at the enemy vessel which only cause minor damage to the outer hull. "Fire photon torpedoes full spread," Janeway ordered Tuvok. Once the photon torpedoes hit the vessel it cause numerous hull breaches. Suddenly Voyager was again rocked by another blast from Vilgax's vessel. "Shields down to seventeen percent," Tuvok stated. "Warp core offline," ensign Kim added. "Lieutenant Tuvok fire a few more of our photon torpedoes followed by a blast of our phasers," Janeway ordered. Following the order Tuvok fired the torpedoes followed by the phasers which caused heavy damage to Vilgax's ship. Again Voyager was hit with a heavy blast that knocked a few people on the bridge to the floor. "Shields and Weapons offline," Tuvok stated. "Captain Vilgax's ship is launching boarding crafts," Kim said. "Ship wide broadcast now," Janeway said. "We are about to be boarded. All crewmen prepare to repel boarders," she said to the crew. She then turned to Tuvok and said, "get your security teams and place them on every deck." Nodding Tuvok left the bridge and started to get his security teams ready to repel the enemy.

Ben Tennyson woke up to a really big headache. Pushing himself off the bed he was laying on he took in the scene around him. He saw a bald man in a blue and black uniform working tirelessly on helping another man who had a gnarly cut on his forehead. Getting to his feet he caught the attention of the bald man. "You're awake. Good one less patient I have to worry about now," the man said. "What happened," Ben asked. "A vessel showed up and started to fire on us. What else is new," the man joked. Ben was about to ask another question when he heard phaser fire outside the door. Walking outside he found a battle between some Voyager security officers with a beautiful blond woman in a skin tight suit who had some type of metal on her forehead and left hand and some of Vilgax's drones. Getting to business he pushed himself against the wall and activated the Ultimatrix. Looking through the playlist he looked for the alien he wanted. Once he found it he ran past the security team who looked at him shocked. He then slammed down the core which started his transformation. Once it was done he shouted the name he had given this alien all those years ago. **"Fourarms."** (Looks like his UA form) The security team were stunned by the transformation but continued to fire past the new creature. Fourarms ran up to the drones and started to punch his arms through their metal bodies shutting them down for good. Once he was finished he saw six more drones come around the corner. Thinking quickly he broght all his arms up and brought them up to make a loud thunderclap. The drones were then knocked down the hall they came from and were destroyed. Fourarms looked behind himself to find the security team and the beautiful woman stunned by the display. Seven of Nine was about to say something when her combadge she was given a few weeks back came to life. "Seven of Nine enginerring is being swarmed by hostile drones can you assist," the voice of Lieutenant Tuvok said through the combadge. "Affirmative," she said in reply. "Sounds like they need help. Mind if I tag along," Ben asked Seven. Seven thought about it for a second then nodded. "Your experience fighting these drones will be useful in the fight," Seven said. "Where is enginerring," Ben asked. "Six decks below us. Come we must get to a turbolift," Seven said. "That will take too long. Give me a second," Ben said. Before Seven could as why she saw his hand go up to the hourglass symbol in the middle of his chest where he pressed it. In a flash of emerald light he was replaced with a blue moth humanoid with the hourglass symbol on its chest. **"Big Chill"** "Was going for ghostfreak but this will work," Ben added. Without warning Big Chill grabbed Seven and went intangible. Both of them flew down through the decks until they made it to deck eleven where Big Chill flew them into the enginnering room. They found found a fierce battle between Voyager crewmen and Vilgax's drones. On Big Chill went visible again where he let go of Seven who started to fire her phaser. One of the drones looked to Big Chill and said, "Ben Tennyson located." Any drone not already in a fight started to fire upon Big Chill. Quickly tapping the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest he changed into a new form in a flash on emerald. **"Swampfire."** Before everyone was a green and black humanoid that had a black face with spike like hair that looked like fire. Swampfire immediatly summoned fireballs in his hands and threw them at the drones. Several drones were immediatly destroyed while several got good hits on Swampfire. While everyone in enginnering thought the injuries would be permenant they were amazied to see the wounds heal within seconds. A drone tried to sneak behind Swampfire but was destroyed by phaser blast from Chief Engineer B'elanna Torres. Nodding in thanks Swamfire went back to destroying the drones. After a minute all drones were seemingly destroyed. All the engineers went back to their stations to try and repair whatever systems they could. "Thanks for the assistance whoever you are," B'elanna said to Swampfire. "His designation is Ben Tennyson. He is from the vessel that sent out a distress signal we were responding too," Seven said to B'elanna. Ben was about to say something when out of the corner of his eye he saw a partally working drone about to fire its weapon at Seven and B'elanna. Quickly he dove at them and fired a fireball at the drone. The Fireball hit the drone but not before the blast hit the warp core. Gas started to eject from the core as a warning alarm started to go off. "B'elanna whats happening down there," a voice said through B'elanna's combadge. "Captain we have a warp core breach in progress. We have to dump the core," B'elanna said. "Don't worry I got this," Ben said to B'elanna. "Who said that," the captain asked. Before B'elanna could say anything there was another flash of emerald that signified a new form. **"Clockwork."** Before them was a robot-like alien with skin looked like gold with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. Suddenly a green beam came out of his chest and hit the warp core. The whole engineering crew were stunned to see the warp core was fixed when the beam ended. B'elanna went to a nearby console found that the warp core was working as if it had just came out of construction. "Captain the warp core is fixed and working properly now," B'elanna told the captain. "Inform us how later. Can you get the weapons and shields back," the captain asked. "Never became a whole ship before," the voice of clockwork said behind B'elanna. In another flash clockwork was replaced with a new form that looked to be make out of green circuitry that all met on the head around a O shape where the eyes and mouth would be. "Upgrade." Upgrade then went into its liquid form and started to merdge with the entire ship.

On the bridge Captain Janeway was giving out multiple orders when the space around her was changing to give look green with what looked to be circuitry. "What's going on," Janeway asked to no one in particular. "Don't worry i'm just trying to help. I have enhanced your systems as much as I can," said the voice of Ben Tennyson. (Just so you guys know Voyager now looks like a Sovereign Class when Ben 'Upgrades' it.) "I have also let you keep control of all your systems. I just 'Upgraded' them," Ben added. " Mister Tuvok do we phasers," Janeway asked Tuvok. "Affirmative Captain," Tuvok replied. "Then let's see how our new guns work. Fire phasers," she ordered. Tuvok fired the phasers Vilgax's ship and was actually surprised to see how damaging they were. The blast was able to severely damage the outer hull of the ship and blast through several decks. Suddenly Voyager was again hit by a powerful blast from Vilgax's main weapon which caused Ben extreme pain. Firing a few more times Tuvok was able to finally destroy the main weapon of Vilgax's ship. A hail came through to Voyager which Ben answered. "This isn't over Tennyson I will have the Ultimatrix and I will have your head on a pike," Vilgax said angerly. "Blow it out your pie hole Vilgy," Ben said firing the phasers at the ships bridge but only grazing it. Vilgax's ship then turned and went to its own form of Faster Than Light leaving Voyager alone at last. Suddenly the green circuitry started to accumulate in one area on the bridge before falling to the floor where it reformed into its natural form. The bridge crew watched as the green humanoid brought its hand up to an hourglass symbol on its chest and tapped it. They all shielded their eyes from the flash of emerald light and when they moved they hands they were surprised to find the teen they had saved from the doomed vessel. He wobbled in place but was caught by Captain Janeway. "Sorry all those consecutive transformations really takes a lot out of me," Ben said to Janeway. "Its quite alright mister Tennyson but can you please tell me what all has been happening and how you are a part of it," Janeway asked. "Best go grab Seven and that engineer so they can add to the story," Ben said.

After a few minutes the senior officers arrived in the conference room where Ben started to tell his story. He told them about the summer when he was ten and how he got the Omnitrix. He told them of how that whole summer he had used the Omnitrix for good and how he had first met Vilgax. The officers excludding Tuvok and Seven were shocked at how Vilgax was going to use the Omnitrix to rule the galaxy. Ben continued with his more recent adventures like how he put back on the Omnitrix when he found his Grampa Max missing and that an alien race known as the Highbreed were raging a war with the whole galaxy because of their belief of them being the only pure race in the galaxy which was also causing them to die out. Everyone was amazed to learn how Ben was able to end the war peacefully using the Omnitrix's Master Control to mix the Highbreeds DNA with random DNA in the Omnitrix to stop them from dying out. He told them how Vilgax had come back after years of absence which Vilgax had used to make himself stronger using a law called the conquerors challenge. When everyone present learned what the conquerors challenge was the were apalled that such a law existed. The were happy to learn that Ben was able to defeat him with the resurgence of his old form Diamondhead who he had lots of practice with. Ben then told them of how he had to give up the Omnitrix but was able to aquire the Ultimatrix from his evil twin Albedo. Ben finished with when he had to fight Aggregor and then the demon god Diagon. After he was done the officers in front of him were left stunned. "So how did you arrive here," Janeway asked Ben. "Well funny thing is I was out in a joyride in the Rustbucket 3 when Vilgax attacked," Ben started to say. Several of the officers in front of him looked at him with funny faces. "What am I not allowed to have a little fun. I mean I am my universes greatest hero but that doesn't mean I can't have some time to myself where I can have some fun," Ben said with a frustrated look on his face. "Please continue mister Tennyson," Tuvok asked wanting to get back on track. "Sorry, as I was saying I was out in a joyride in the Rustbucket 3 when Vilgax attacked. I would have used my Ultimatrix but a nearby nebula was messing with it. I had to think quickly so I used the quantum drive Kevin recently installed. While letting it charge I flew around Vilgax's ship while pelting it with whatever weapons I had. Vilgax go a lucky shot of which caused it to damage the quantum drive. I was going to turn it off and find another way of escaping but found to my horror that it was going to overload. It fired some sort of beam out into space where us both were sucked in. I'm just glad you found me first and not Vilgax," Ben said. He then looked down at his feet for a minute before asking, "I am hoping you all could help me find a way back home?" "We will do all in our power to help you Ben," B'elanna said in a heartfelt tone. "Thank you all," Ben said to them all. Captain Janeway then walked up to Ben and shook his hand. "Welcome aboard Ben Tennyson."


End file.
